How To Train Your Dragon: As Yet Untitled
by Cameron of Fairy Tail
Summary: Set after the second movie SPOILERS ALERT for the second movie. Hiccup has finally found his mother and has his family back again. Or has he? Find out what happens when a mysterious girl riding a Night Fury crashes one of their Dragon Races. And just who is she? And what is she to Hiccup? AstridxHiccup, OcxHeather. Contains language, sex scenes and lesbianism.
1. This Is Berk

Down in Berk, it was another average day. The Academy had been let out early due to Astrid and Snotlout's arguing getting unbearable for the other Riders. Astrid and Stormfly were training around the Berk Spines on the North side of Berk above the ocean; working on their speed. Snotlout and Hookfang were working on doing nothing, Fishleg's and Meatlug were playing toss the sheep in Milldew's old cabbage patch, the twins were banging their heads together to try and get the brains to burst. And Hiccup had just landed in the square after returning from a lap around the island.  
"Hey dad." A twenty year old Hiccup said to his dad who had just come out of his home.

"Hello son, how's the Island looking?" Stoik the Vast asked Hiccup whilst watching Toothless wander over to one of the many dragon feeders scattered around the village.  
"Everything's good. Heathers ship should be arriving any moment. I saw them on the horizon. I think she's ready for her own dragon now." Explained Hiccup looking out at the village that had nearly tripled in size in the last five years.  
"And the preparations for the Dragon Race?" Stoik asked stroking his whitening beard.  
"Almost do-." Hiccups voice was drowned out by a large Yak horn being blown over by the North side of the village.  
"I take that back. Let's go Bud." Hiccup grinned as he jumped back on Toothless and soared up into the sky.

The stands were already filled with villagers and watching dragons, all stamping their feet and roaring and shouting with excitement, (Hiccup could hear Snotlout's dad, Spitelout, shouting Snotlout's old competition cry; 'Snotlout, Snotlout- Oy, Oy, Oy!') but it was barely audible over the din the villagers and dragons were making. Hiccup watched his long term girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson, feed her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, some last minute chicken whilst whispering words of encouragement into the dragons' hidden ear. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston were pounding their heads together as a way for them to get their heads in the game. Snotlout and Fishleg's were staring misty eyed at Ruffnut before noticing the other staring at her and proceeded to glare at each other. Some nasty hand signs were given between the two before Gobber got the attention of the crowd as the cheering and stomping quietened down.

"Alright troops," Came Gobber's voice from the Yak horn as he was commentating, "the aim of this race is purely speed, the race will consist of three laps. No sheep, just speed." Gobber explained as the Rider's lined up on the starting line; Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, Fishleg's, Gustav and Hiccup. Toothless was trembling with anticipation as they all waited for the starting horn to blare.

"GOOO!" Cried Gobber as another horn was blasted, but before any of the dragons could kick off a shadow soared over head and flicked at Hiccup's helmet causing it to snap shut over his eyes. A hearty female laugh was heard as the shadow, which Hiccup quickly discovered was a dragon and rider turned a corner of the track and disappeared from sight. Glancing at Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless took off with Astrid and Stormfly speeding along next to them.  
"Who _was _that?!" Called Astrid over the wind in their ears.  
"I dunno, haven't seen them before. It's not mom, she's watching next to dad." Hiccup chanced a glance over his shoulder at his bewildered looking mother, Valka, and his confused looking father.

"Let go get 'em." He called back to Astrid and urged Toothless on faster. Throughout the entire course the only bit of the intruder they could see was the tail of the dragon as it sped around the corner ahead of them.

"What the _hell _kind of dragon is faster than a Night Fury?" Called Astrid after a while, Hiccup didn't answer, he was too caught up in trying to catch up to the trespasser. It was a good question though, what kind of dragon could out fly a Night Fury? Now he really did need to find out.

"Is-is the dragon riding the course?" Hiccup asked Toothless who gave a questioning noise as the strange dragon and rider went through the starting line and into the third and final lap. The strange dragon disappeared around a corner.

"C'mon bud. We can't play catch up forever. Let's catch up to it." Hiccup huffed in Toothless' ear as he clicked the auto-tail into another position. They shot forward leaving Stormfly and Astrid to drift behind them, she and Stormfly had given up trying to catch the intruder, but they were so far ahead of everyone else that they didn't bother keeping a constant speed. Toothless zoomed round the corner to be met with an empty track. Pulling on Toothless' harness, Hiccup and his dragon hovered, looking about suspiciously. It was quiet, too quiet. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he tried to sharpen his hearing. He could hear something. Something familiar.

"Toothless look out!" Hiccup cried lurching Toothless out of the way as a plasma blast came soaring passed them from behind, singeing the knee of his flight suit.

"Aah, I just repaired this suit!" Groaned Hiccup before Toothless lurched them out of the way again as the dragon dived down in front of them, so close that Hiccup could count the scales on the underside of the dragon. It was purple, wait… it was a—

"Night Fury?" Hiccup gasped as he watched the purple Night Fury disappear around the track again.

Astrid and Stormfly came to a hover next to Hiccup and Toothless, both who were staring stupidly at the corner where the Night Fury vanished. Turning the corner they came to the end of the course, but where was the Night Fury? Valka was gliding over to meet him standing on the wings of her Stormcutter; Cloudjumper.

"What happened?" She asked the rest of the village following suit.

"I-I dunno." Gasped Hiccup shrugging as he dismounted Toothless, "there was a rogue dragon rider goin' round the track!" Hiccup gestured to the race track behind him as Astrid and the others landed behind him.  
"A rogue dragon rider?" Repeated Valka looking questioningly up at Stoik who had just come to a stop next to her.

"Yeah, it was a rider on a purple Night Fury."

Valka blanched, her pupils constricting to tiny dots.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked seeing his mother's reaction. She gave a quick shake of her head and scowled before silently mounted Cloudjumper and took off in the direction of the purple Night Fury.

"Mom?!" Cried Hiccup as he climbed onto Toothless and followed his mother, he was quickly followed by Astrid.

"Tell me what's going on would you?" Cried Hiccup as he drew up level with Valka, she was wearing a heavy scowl on her face.

"Look, they've landed on the landing platform near the docks." Said Valka, acting like she hadn't heard Hiccup's question. She pointed down to the circular wooden landing platform that had blue flames dotted around the circumference of the platform acting as landing beacons. And sure enough, when Hiccup followed his mothers finger there stood the purple Night Fury and a slender figure next to it. Landing in front of the figure, the future Chief had time to take in the Rider's appearance. It was a girl who stood around 5' 4'' with platinum blonde hair in a messy plait that was slung on her shoulder. She wore black pants made from a strange leather material, a black waistcoat with a mechanical Night Fury embroidered onto the chest, on her arms she wore dark brown faded arm bands that moved seamlessly into fingerless gloves and she wore a pair of steampunk goggles on her head.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Snarled Valka as she slid off Cloudjumper, scrunching her fists up at the girl as she did so.

"Nice to see you too…mother." The girl replied with a sly grin.


	2. Who's The New Girl Again?

"M-Mother?!" Choked Hiccup looking exasperatedly from the new girl to his mother, his eyes wide with disbelief, "She's your daughter- she's your mother?!" He looked the girl up and down. She looked nothing like his mother Valka, or his father, Stoick the Vast. Much to Hiccup's surprise his father was just as shocked and confused as he was.

"You-you were pregnant when you got taken by the dragons?!" Cried Stoick his eye blazing.

"Well, that is the news I was going to tell you before Cloudjumper pulled me into the sky. He sensed that my daughter was to be a dragon child." Valka explained gesturing slightly to the platinum blonde girl who had an absentmindedly hand on her Night Fury's head as she looked around at Berk. Stoick look so pale that Hiccup thought his father might faint.

"So, if you're my sister why weren't you there when I found mom?" Asked Hiccup looking curiously at his younger sister, who was eyeing Astrid up with a strange glint in her blue and green heterochromatic eyes.

"I was but was forbidden by my Dragon Mother to make contact with you." She replied looking genuinely apologetic as she bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers as she looked at Hiccup.

"Dragon Mother?" Repeated Hiccup giving his new found sister and incredulous look.

"Yes." Her voice went stony and dripped with hatred as she glared at Valka, who kindly returned the glare, "when I was one years old my mother met a family of Night Furies, the mother had recently lost a daughter to the Red Death of Dragon Island, so she lumbered me off to Asta and she raised me like I was her own." Her blue/grey eyes sparkled intensely as she looked at Hiccup, "so Mother isn't the _Saint _you think she is." She added sourly. Just then before Valka could reply with an even more sour remark there was a commotion behind them as Bucket and Mulch ambled up the walkway and onto the landing platform.

"Stoick! Hiccup! They're here!" Huffed Mulch, wheezing. The stranger glanced down to the docks were she saw what must have been an entire Viking tribe disembarking from their ships. Her blue and green eyes sparkled with curiosity as she watched them, to Hiccup she looked like a curious Night Fury, he followed her line of sight and saw she was watching Heather lead her mother and father who was also the Tribe leader towards Gobber who was coming down to greet them along with most of the village. Only Astrid, Hiccup and Valka remained with the newcomer and her Night Fury.

Valka stepped forward, "I want you gone." Her eyes narrowed.

"And why should I?" Sneered the girl taking a step towards her mother so they were barely touching noses, the girl was just a tad smaller than Astrid.

"Because there is nothing for you here." Valka said between gritted teeth.

"Oh, there is _every _here for me. My dad is here, my brother is here and so are dragons." She said fiercely and with that she swung around and dived over the edge of the landing platform quickly followed by her dragon. Gasping, Hiccup ran to the edge but gave a breath of relief as he saw her flit away safely on the back of her dragon as she skimmed over the heads of the arriving village members. Hiccup watched his new found sister until she was out of sight, disappearing around the Berk Spines.

"I want her gone Stoick!" Growled Valka, as intimidating as his father, or even more so as her blue eyes flashing dangerously at her husband.

"But _why _Valka?" Implored Stoick looking from Valka to Hiccup and back again.

"Because Cameron has a gift for spreading discord and enmity." Valka huffed before turning to leaving, swinging her leg over Cloudjumper's saddle, "she won't be good for the village if she stays Stoick." She warned before taking off on Cloudjumper and disappearing over the forest behind Berk.

"We can't just through her out of the village dad." Muttered Hiccup who, along with Stoick and Astrid had been left rooted to the spot.

A little while later, Astrid and Hiccup met Heather and her parents to show them their new home.

"The new homes look amazing Hiccup." Complimented Heather who had last been to the village two years ago to tell Stoick that the then Tribe Leader, her grandfather had passed away.

"Yeah, I designed them myself." Hiccup said with a proud grin on his face and a pink flush to his cheeks.

"With a little input from me." Added Astrid from the other side of Hiccup looking a little dejected for not getting some of the credit.

"Looks good Astrid." Smiled Heather, Astrid beamed back at her friend as she laced her fingers between Hiccups getting a squeeze from him.

"Here's your house Heather, Amma, Fenrir. Welcome to your new home." Hiccup gestured to the largest house out of all the new houses and was the one sitting highest on the hill similar to Stoick and Valka's house.

"Oh wow. Thank you Hiccup, it's beautiful." Said Amma laying an appreciative hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"Well, I'll let you have a look around. If you need anything my father should be home all day today." And with that Hiccup quickly disappeared leaving Astrid behind and feeling rather foolish. She grinned nervously at Heather and her parents.

"C'mon Bud. We're goin' flying." Hiccup said when he finally found Toothless sleeping by the entrance of his and Astrid's house. He and Astrid had moved in together two years ago when he had asked for her hand in marriage. Of course she said yes, but asked him to wait on the ceremony explaining that she wanted to wait a little while. When he asked why she wanted to wait, she got all blushy and giggly, completely _non_-Astrid and she had avoided the subject ever since. To be honest it scared Hiccup to hear what might be the reason for her acting funny so he didn't bring it up too many times.

Toothless cocked his head and cooed curiously.

"We're gonna go find Cameron." Explained Hiccup as he hopped on Toothless and took off into the sky.

"Can you sense her Night Fury anywhere, Bud?"Asked Hiccup. Toothless gave another coo of understanding before turning them towards the Berk Spines. After what felt like hours Hiccup spotted the small slender figure of her new found sister sitting with one leg up to her chest and the other dangling over the side of the cliff she was sitting on. Her Night Fury asleep on a ledge next to her. He watched her curiously as she picked up a handful of pebbles and stones and lazily threw them into the water some 200 foot below. Cameron looked up, looking again like a Night Fury. She watched as he landed Toothless quietly beside her and sat down.

"Sent here by Mother were you?" Cameron grumbled throwing a fist sized rock over the edge with an annoyed grunt.

"No. Mom doesn't know I followed you."

"Bet she told you I wasn't trustworthy or something, huh?" She glanced sideways at her older brother.

"Yeah, apparently you have a gift for spreading discord and enmity."Confirmed Hiccup avoiding Cameron's inquisitive side gaze.

"Figures…" Muttered Cameron as her elbow was turned upwards as her Night Fury poked its head under her arm seeking comfort, "it's a load o' bull by the way." She added to Hiccup, she could sense he was feeling uneasy, "I'm not as bad as she makes out I am."

"What did you do to make her hate you so much?" Asked Hiccup throwing a stone over the edge. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward and stony, he chanced a glance at Cameron. She was totally avoiding looking at him and was completely turned away from him, stroking her Night Fury.

"I'd rather not talk about it. If-if that's ok." She said, her voice cracking slightly.

"That's fine. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thanks Hiccup." Cameron had now turned back around to face him, "your not as much of an idiot as you look." She grinned.

"Thanks, thanks for that." Hiccup said dryly rolling his eyes.

"I was joking." Cameron laughed punching him had on the arm reminding Hiccup strongly of Astrid.

"I came to ask you a question. Dad and I don't think you should have to leave, so I was wondering if you would to come and live with me and Astrid."

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in thought, "Is Astrid that blonde girl that was with you?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Sure, I'll come live with you."

Toothless let out a roar of excitement and shot a plasma blast into the air.

"C'mon then. Lets go home. I bet me and Elsa can beat you." Challenged Cameron wiggling her eyebrows humorously.

"Your on." Hiccup clambered onto Toothless and waited for Cameron to do the same but he watched almost in horror as Cameron dived over the edge quickly followed by Elsa her Night Fury. They suddenly shot up with Cameron safely on the back of Elsa.

"Your gonna loose if you stand around looking like a pair of dolts!" She called before shooting away. Hiccup laughed and he and Toothless shot away after his new sister.

**I hope you have enjoyed Chapter 2. To be honest I have no idea where this is going, but I do know that it will be more of a family life story with some Hiccup flair thrown in. Watch this space for chapter 3. I don't own any HTTYD characters except Cameron and Elsa. Any prompts for any future chapters will** **be credited, so PM me or leave a prompt in a review.**

**Cameron out.**


End file.
